


Forced(?) Relaxation

by nychus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Ignis Fluff Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: Ignis's day off doesn't go quite like he planned...





	Forced(?) Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 Prompt: "Today's my day off."

“No.”

“But, Iggy!”

“NO.”

“Please?”

“What part of no do you not understand, Highness?”

Noctis pouted at his title being thrown at him. He thought they’d gotten past that, but apparently not. On the other hand, Ignis was pleased that the prince seemed to finally understand he was not going to budge.

“It’s just for a couple of hours,” Noctis said, trying to put his big blue eyes into use. That trick hadn’t worked since they were kids, but Noctis was ready to try anything.

“Noct,” Ignis said, finally putting his book down and staring across the table at his charge. “Today’s my day off. You have been telling me for as long as I can remember to take a day for myself. I finally have this day and you immediately try to usurp it.”

“But all you plan to do is sit in your apartment and read. You always read. You should do something else.”

“Like take you fishing?” Ignis asked incredulously.

“Yeah! What could be more relaxing than sitting next to a pond? You can even read while we’re there. It’ll be different than the apartment and out in nature and all that other stuff you sometimes seem to like.”

“Noct…”

“I’ll even drive! Please, Ignis? Dad won’t let me go without a guard and you’re the only one who is free. Please?”

Ignis knew from the beginning that he would cave to Noctis’s request. He always did. Anything the prince wanted he would bend over backward to supply (within reason, of course). It really wasn’t asking much to accompany him to a nearby reservoir so that he could fish while Ignis sat and read. The weather was lovely today, so sitting outside with the breeze rustling through the trees and the soft lapping of the water on shore would be the pinnacle of relaxation.

“I’ll drive. If you want me to relax it will not be with you behind the wheel.”

“Thanks, Iggy! You’re the best!” Noctis cried throwing his arms around his adviser’s neck.

Ignis wanted to be annoyed, but it was still a fairly rare occurrence for Noctis to be so open about his emotions like this. With a soft sigh, Ignis pushed Noctis away and prepared a few things to take with them.

~*~*~*~*~

The reservoir was about an hour’s drive from Ignis’s apartment. Noctis had already anticipated the trip would be made, so had packed his car full of all the gear he would need. They arrived to the park just after noon and Noctis was keen to get to the water. He grabbed up his things as quickly as he could and raced off with Ignis trailing behind him.

The best spot to fish, according to the prince, was off a little dock about a quarter of a way around the lake from the parking lot. There was a trail that lead straight there if you didn’t mind walking over a sizable hill. Ignis followed Noctis over the hill, enjoying the bird song and rustling leaves. When he reached the crest of the hill, Ignis stopped and stared.

Below him, near the dock, was Noctis standing next to a picnic basket sitting on a blanket in the grass. There was also a cooler sitting next to a rather comfortable looking beach chair that had been situated underneath a shade tree.

“What…?” Ignis tried to ask as he joined the other.

“I wanted to show you that you’re appreciated as well as make sure you relaxed,” Noctis said. There was an adorable blush on his cheeks that Ignis had to force himself to look away from.

“You didn’t think I’d take the day,” Ignis grinned.

Noctis rubbed the back of his neck, “Well, no. I was fully expecting to come to your place and see you working on reports or something. I do kinda feel bad about interrupting your actual relaxation time, but I still think the outdoors is better in the long run.”

“Indeed it is,” Ignis said.

“I got some of the glaive to bring this stuff here and asked the kitchen to prepare some of your favorite foods.”

Looking into the picnic basket, Ignis saw breaded cutlet with tomato for lunch and his favorite chiffon cake for dessert. The cooler had some of his favorite sparkling water and a couple of cans of Ebony to go along with Noctis’s favorite soda.

“I honestly can’t believe you did this all for me,” Ignis said as he sat on the blanket. “Thank you, Noct.”

There was a shy shrug from the prince that complimented the blush that was still there.

They ate their lunch with quiet conversation, deciding to wait a bit on dessert. Noctis then stepped away to fish while Ignis settled in with his book and a can of Ebony. It was a perfect afternoon for Ignis. The cool breeze kept him from being too hot. His Ebony kept him caffeinated and his book was one that he had wanted to read for so long. He made a lot of headway by the time the sun started to sink below the wall. Neither were ready to leave and Ignis remained in his chair until he absolutely couldn’t read without external light anymore. Noctis was actually the one insisting on leaving and dragging Ignis back to the car. The adviser was loathed to leave this day behind. He didn’t know how long it would be before he’d get another chance for a day off.

The drive home was quiet and once the pair said their goodbyes, Ignis decided his day off still had a few extra hours and he shouldn’t let it go to waste. He fixed himself a hot bath, poured himself some champaign, and settled in to finish his book.

All in all, it was a fantastic day off. Ignis got to sleep in, he was able to relax in his pajama pants all morning until Noctis knocked on his door, and best of all, he got to see that wonderfully kind side of Noctis that was so often hidden.

Tomorrow it would be back to the daily routine. It would be back to meetings and training and being Noctis’s adviser and not just his friend, but today would satiate him for many months to come.


End file.
